Matilda Matisse
Matilda Matisse (in Japanese: マチルダ・マテイス, Machiruda Mateisu, Matti for short) is one of Hao's followers and from England. She was born on July 19, 1986. She is on the team "Hana-Gumi" (Flower). Appearance She has orange hair and violet purple eyes. She wears a white undershirt with black overalls and boots. She is almost always carrying a witch broom. She has one costume change and it is when she is watching Team "The Ren" faces off against Team Earth. Personality She is the cheeriest of "Hana-Gumi". She likes Asakura Hao and is grateful that he helped her. She is sad because people called her a witch and mistrust people in general. She is very affected when Asakura Mikihisaslaps her, yelling out and claiming that not even her parents dared to hit her. History Past When her Spiritual powers began to show her parents became afraid of her and they eventually left her in the forest where she was taken in by an old witch. She took in Matilda as an apprentice and taught her many old secrets about witchcraft. The Witch also used her knowledge about plants to save many people in the village nearby. But when the witch herself fell ill no one would help her and Matilda gave up in despair, never trusting humans again. It was then Asakura Hao showed up and helped her bury the witch. After the death of the witch, one of her seals would break and release the spirit of a murderer, named Jack whom Matilda took in as her guardian ghost, knowing the dangers of her journey with Hao. Shaman Fight First Round She was seen arguing with Kanna and Marion while watching Tao Ren and Asakura Yoh's match. Then she was with Marion and Kanna when Yoh, Ren, Usui Horokeu, and Umemiya Ryunosuke are going to the Patch airlines. She is also shown with Asakura Hao on the Spirit of Fire. She also asks Marion Phauna why they are leaving Tokyo when it is supposed to be "The Shaman Fight in Tokyo" when they are on the plane. She is also with Hao when he is entering the Patch Village. She is also is other title pages. Shaman Fight Second Round The fight with T-production is very short and no fighting is actually shown but the end was shown as a win by the Hana-Gumi. At the end of the fight she tries to cheer Marion Phauna up. Matilda, with her teammates Marion and Kanna Bismarch attempt to kill Redseb and Seyram, but are stopped by Kyoyama Anna, Tamamura Tamao and Tao Jun. After Anna departs with the two children, Matilda fights Tamao while Kanna fights Jun. Matilda reveals her abilities and uses her over soul Jack the Ripper Trick and Treat. When Tamao stops with her over soul arrow, formed with Conchi's spirit, Jack uses his knives to cut Conchi's tail off. Tamao and Jun are overpowered as the Hana-Gumi combine the powers of their spirits, Jack, Chuck, and Ashcroft against Lee Pailong, though fight is interrupted by Asakura Mikihisa. Mikihisa effectively ends the Hana-Gumi's assault on Tamao and Jun, while chastising the Hana-Gumi and slapping all three of them. Matilda is especially upset by the slap, exclaiming that not even her parents had ever slapped her. Though the Hana-Gumi intend to fight back, Magna arrives with the announcement that the girls are still useful and advises them to leave with him. Later, when Hao initiates the "Star Festival", which enhances the power of his followers. The Hana-Gumi fight and defeat the Magical Princesses towards the end of the Shaman Tournament. Invading The Plants Matilda, along with Marion and Kanna, is killed by Peyote Diaz after he realizes Hao's true nature. Unwilling to accept what Peyote has revealed about Hao, their spirits rush off to find him, but see that he is engaged in a battle with Anna. To their horror, Hao announces that he will feed their souls to the Spirit of Fire. Anna manages to save their souls and brings their spirits back to Team Funbari Onsen's headquarters. After being resurrected, Matilda and her teammates sulk over how Hao will inevitably win the Shaman Fight and thinking over their lives. Anna, deciding that they aren't bad at heart, decides she will make the Hana-Gumi into waitresses for the future Funbari Onsen. Funbari no Uta In the seven years after the tournament, Matilda went to high school together with her Kanna and Marion. Six years after that, Matilda works together with her former teammates at Funbari Onsen. Together they are known as the Hana-Gumi Waitresses and all three wear a yukata with a flowered pattern at the bottom. Matilda usually styles her hair in a bun with a skull at the crown. The three of them are often scolded by the inn's Okami Tamamura Tamao; with Matilda, Tamao focuses on the fact that Matilda's hairstyle is too creepy and she is to change it. Aware that the Hana-Gumi often skip work, Tamao doesn't hesitate to threaten them with Dai Tengu. Anime version In the anime, she and the rest of Team "Hana-Gumi" are never killed and remain on Hao's side throughout the whole series. Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Minion Category:Magic Category:Redeemed